


Chasin' the Sunset

by amosanguis



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Kris/Bryce Endgame, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, MLB Holiday Exchange, Mutual Pining, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Kris thought their story began in Vegas – waking up hungover with his left hand just a bit heavier.  But maybe it started before that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesaddestboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/gifts).



> This doesn't match the prompt exactly - sorry!

-z-

 

Kris thought their story began in Vegas – waking up hungover with his left hand just a bit heavier.  But maybe it started before that.

 

-

 

Maybe it started the first time Kris heard about the kid who could hit any pitch the older boys threw at him.

Maybe it started when his dad made Kris bat for another half an hour, mumbling under his breath about “that Harper boy across town.”

Maybe it started when they finally met – when Bryce’s eyes met Kris’s across the field from their respective dugouts and they just sort of sat there and stared at each other, unable to look away.

 

-x-

 

Kris is at Walmart and he slips away from his parents to go to the electronic section – looking at the games and movies and playing as many demos as he can before his father comes for him – when he sees Bryce in his peripheral, rounding the corner of the aisle and coming to a stop when he recognizes Kris.

“You’re the reason I have an extra half an hour of practice,” Kris says automatically, his tone flat.

 “Sorry?” Bryce says, sounding as if he wasn’t sure if he should be apologizing or not.

Kris looks at him for a moment longer before he shrugs his shoulders and looks back up at the demo he was playing.  He can still see Bryce – can see how the other boy was fidgeting, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something.

“Have you played this?” Kris asks, gesturing to the screen.

“Um, not yet,” Bryce says, glancing between Kris and the game and back to Kris.

Kris jerks his head at the screen and steps away from the controller.  “I like it,” he says.

Bryce steps up and he’s just taking the controller when Kris hears someone yell his name, a sharp bark that makes him flinch and his hands curl as if searching for a bat to start swinging practice.  Kris turns and sees his dad.

Kris automatically puts his head down and starts to slink forward; under his breath, he says, “I’ll see you around, Bryce.”

“Okay,” Bryce answers, his voice sounding so far away.

 

-

 

Kris dad doesn’t let him stop swinging the bat that night until Kris falls to his knees, exhausted and dry heaving – only distantly aware of his mom running out of the house, screaming in fury.

 

-x-

 

Maybe it started when they cross paths at the Walmart again – Bryce sporting a black eye from an older boy who didn’t enjoy being shown up.

Maybe it started during all those games they played against each other before finally becoming teammates.

Maybe it started when Bryce started planting himself in Kris’s space without Kris ever doing a thing about it.

 

-x-

 

No one cheers for Kris louder than Bryce does.  And it’s reciprocated – with every homer, every base taken – Kris screams for Bryce.  Their fathers, who had been actively engaged in trying to foster a rivalry between them, had no choice but to begrudgingly accept their friendship.

They learn from each other, feed off each other’s talent and energy and it’s all their coach can do to make sure they stay on the right heading.

 

-

 

They’re playing their umpteenth game together when Kris realizes he doesn’t want to play with anyone else.  That he wants them to be on the same team forever – from now up to the minors and then the majors; that he wants to spend any and all years in the Show with Bryce.

He tells Bryce this and Bryce laughs and throws his arm around Kris’s shoulders and says, “Me too, man.  Me-fucking-too.”  (They were at the age where cussing was fun and new and something cool to do when the adults weren’t watching them too closely.  Kris never really develops a taste for it, but Bryce cusses so eloquently, in Kris’s opinion, he finds he’s never bothered.)

Kris grins at him and thinks that it can’t get any better.

 

-x-

 

Maybe it started when Bryce whistled low as he watched Kris knock another ball out of the park, his eyes tracking its long journey over the fence before he looked back over to Kris and said, “ _Damn, silk_.”

Maybe it started when they were sitting cross-legged on the floor together, knee-to-knee, watching baseball, and Bryce puts his hand on Kris’s thigh – removing it quickly when Kris’s dad walks back in with sodas.

Maybe it started when Kris felt this twisting knot in his chest the first time he saw Bryce in a different uniform.

 

-x-

 

They may live on opposite sides of Vegas, but the distance doesn’t keep them apart.  They fit time together between their playing schedules in the summer, and school and training in fall and winter and spring.

 

-

 

When Bryce gets drafted and comes home with a Nationals jersey in hand, Kris pulls him in for a hug and doesn’t let go.  Bryce holds him just as tightly and it’s like something inside them breaks because there’s so much Kris wants to say – like how he’s so happy and so proud, like how he’s afraid they’ll never see each other again.

Like how he’s been half-in-love with Bryce for years, but has never found the courage to say anything.

But then Bryce is pulling back and their families, who’ve grown so close over the years, are swarming in, and there’s no chance to say anything at all.

 

-

 

Kris is at college, playing ball for San Diego, and he and Bryce lose contact somewhere along the way.

At least until it somehow works out that their teams are in the same city and Bryce is standing in the lobby of Kris’s team’s hotel, fiddling with his phone and looking nervous.  He looks up when Kris walks in and Kris hears his teammates whispering as he jogs up and throws his arms around Bryce.

It’s like no time at all has been lost between them – they pick up right where they left off, Bryce smiling wide and standing too close.

Kris takes him back up to his room and this time, when Bryce puts his hand on Kris’s thigh – there’s no one to walk in and make him take his hand away.  This time, Kris puts his hand over Bryce’s and moves it up.

It’s not the best sex Kris has had – but it’s sex with _Bryce_ and that makes it better.  It’s _Bryce_ who has his hands wrapped around him, whose lips are at his collar bone, whose voice fills him up.  And it’s a night he never wants to end.

 

-

 

Kris just blinks and he’s at the draft and Bryce is texting him, _Good luck, silk_ with a long combo of winking and kissing emojis.

 

-x-

 

Kris definitely knows that it didn’t start when Bryce stopped texting him back, stopped calling him, stopped waiting for him after games when they were in the same city.

It definitely wasn’t when Bryce refused to see him at all that winter before he went to meet the Cubs at spring training.

 

-x-

 

Anthony Rizzo is big.

He’s this loud and all-consuming force of charm and charisma and he pulls laughter out of Kris with ridiculous ease.  He calls Kris ‘kid’ and tells him to stay relaxed and focused and says, “It’ll be okay.  You’re going to be just fine.”

When word breaks that Kris is still being sent down to the minors, Anthony calls him and says, “Don’t worry.  We’ll see you in a few.”

Kris can’t help but ask, “How can you be so sure?”

Anthony just laughs in his ear – a full-bodied laugh that Kris just knows means Anthony has his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut – and really Kris has no idea what’s so funny.

“Just trust me,” Anthony finally says.

Kris says, “Fine,” and hangs up and continues to pack his bags for Iowa.

 

-

 

Someone slings his arm around Kris’s shoulders as soon as Kris walks into the locker room.  For a split second, Kris thinks he’s going to see Bryce when he looks over – but Bryce still isn’t talking to him and Kris has moved on from _hurt_ to _pissed_ – and he’s met with Anthony’s boyish grin instead.

“What’d I tell ya, kid?” he says.

Kris returns the grin and says, “I promise not to doubt you from now on, Rizz.”

 

-

 

It’s easy to fall into bed with Anthony when the season gets rough, when the reporters get to be too much.  Anthony is just always _there_ – always willing to stand between him and the world.

“I’m not looking for anything serious,” Kris says, stopping Anthony’s hands working at his belt.

“Don’t worry, Kris,” Anthony says, “nothing’s ever serious during the season.”

And Kris feels a weird mix of relief and something like jealousy rolling in the pit of his stomach.  He hears what Anthony’s not saying: that Kris is hardly the first teammate he’s slept with.  Anthony’s hands still again and he looks down at Kris with a confused look on his face.  Then he leans down and gives him a sweet, slow kiss.

“We don’t have to keep going,” he says.

Kris is shaking his head before Anthony’s even finished his sentence.  “I want to,” he says, his hand curling around the nape of Anthony’s neck – then he’s bucking his hips, grinding hard against Anthony’s thigh between his legs.  “Unless you’re not up for it?”

Anthony chuckles low and deep in his chest and their next kiss is rough and quick – Anthony using one hand to pin Kris’s arms above his head, and his other going back to work on Kris’s belt.

 

-

 

Kris knew it was going to happen, had the dates circled on the calendar.  He knew he was going to have to face Bryce on the field again at some point. 

He makes it through the first two games against the Nationals before ESPN comes down and asks if he’s willing to do a joint interview with a childhood friend and Kris’s mind goes completely blank even as he says, “Uh, yeah.  Sure.”

It’s awkward at first as they settle next to each other, feigning that there was absolutely nothing wrong, as if Kris wasn’t aching to scream at Bryce until he got answers.  Then the interview starts to pick up speed and it gets easier to pretend as they fall into the same old conversational rhythms – Bryce full of confidence and Kris speaking modestly.

But Bryce never looks at him. 

At the end of the interview, Bryce hands off his microphone and glances at Kris’s feet as he stands.  “Have a good game,” he says, and then he’s jogging away.

Kris watches him go.  And if he watches a little too long, the crew gathering their things around him don’t say anything.

The interview throws him off and the Cubs lose 3-nothing.  Anthony invites him over with a heated look and a quirked eyebrow; Kris glances at his phone – half-expecting, half-hoping it’d light up with a text from Bryce, but it doesn’t – before he looks at Anthony and nods.

 

-

 

Their season fizzles out to a close and Anthony invites him back to his place for one last night together before fall starts.

Kris looks at his phone and he turns back to Anthony to say that he’d love to.

Later that night, when they’re both trying to catch their breath, Anthony says, “Why do you always look at your phone when I ask you over?”

Kris looks at Anthony, says, “Um.”

“I’m just curious,” Anthony says, waving his hand dismissively.  “It just seemed like you were asking your phone for permission.”

Kris tries to play it cool as he shrugs a shoulder and Anthony drops the issue.

 

-

 

Kris spends another winter alone.

“Just talk to him,” his mother snaps one day, putting her fists on her hips as she looks down at him.  “I’ve talked to his mother and I know he’s been moping, too.  So whatever is going on between you, you need to just talk it out.”

“I’ve been trying,” Kris says, spinning his phone on the coffee table.  He looks up at his mom, says, “I’ve been trying to talk to him all year.  He’s just,” Kris shrugs and looks away, afraid that his mom will read everything that’s happened in his face, “he’s not listening.  It’s like talking to a wall.”

“Did something happen, sweetie?” she asks, sitting on the couch beside him.

Kris opens his mouth to say no, but when he meets her eyes all he can say.  “I’ll handle it, mom.  Don’t worry.”

Before she can respond, Kris’s phone buzzes with an incoming call from Anthony and Kris stands and excuses himself.

 

-

 

After spring training, Kris and Anthony pick up right where they left off.

Kris doesn’t look at his phone anymore.

 

-x-

 

Maybe it started during the 2016 season, when Kris ignored every look Bryce threw his way when Anthony laughed loudly and hugged him tight.

Maybe it started when the Cubs clinched a playoff spot and Bryce texted him: _Congratulations.  I’m proud of you_.

Maybe it started when Kris came home, a World Series champion, and Bryce was sitting on the curb in front of his house – and Kris just walked right by him.

 

-x-

 

As it is, Kris remembers Bryce sitting on his stoop for two days – leaving in the early hours of the morning just to be back shortly after sunrise.  On day three, Kris opens the door and leans against the jamb, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you want?” he asks.

Maybe it started here – right here when Bryce looks up at Kris with dark circles under his eyes and says, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Oh, are you?” Kris snaps, forcing himself to stay calm, to stay still.

Bryce nods.  “I told myself I couldn’t have you – that it’d be wrong.  All these months without you and I thought I could make myself forget.  But I couldn’t.  I _can’t_.  That was the best night of my life – but I was scared.  And selfish.  And I thought that maybe if you hated me, then I could lie to myself and pretend we never had a chance to be happy.”

Kris doesn’t drop eye contact as he steps towards Bryce – using his full height to his advantage.  His voice cracks just the slightest – because he thinks he gets it, thinks he can understand the fucked up place Bryce is coming from – as he asks, “What made you change your mind?”

Bryce answers quickly, “You smiled as you made the play that won your team the World Series.”  Bryce hesitates, looks down at the ground before he looks back up again, resolve in his eyes.  “I saw you grinning and I just—suddenly I remembered all the great plays we made together and the way you smiled at me.

“I’ve seen the way you are with Rizzo,” Bryce continues, “so I get it if you’ve moved on.  I just.  I needed to explain it to you—”

“ _Stop explaining_ ,” Kris suddenly snaps as he surges forward into Bryce’s space.  “Stop explaining,” he says again, “prove it to me.  _Prove_ to me that you’re not going anywhere.”

They stare at each other, unable to look away, and Kris remembers viscerally that first time they met – staring at each other from their respective dugouts from across the field.

Then Bryce is taking Kris’s hand and they run to Bryce’s car.

 

-

 

“Seriously?” Kris asks as they park.

Bryce looks him dead in the eye and says, “Yeah, seriously.”

 

-

 

“I do.”

“And do you—”

“Yes.  I do.”

 

-

 

They get drunk after and they both know it’s the opposite of how this usually goes, but it works for them.  They take pictures with stunned fans and sign napkins and Kris thinks they kiss next to a slot machine.

In the morning, he wakes up with Bryce curled around him, his left hand just a little bit heavier, with his phone buzzing with a text from Anthony that simply says: _Couldn’t have given a guy a little warning? ;)_    Along with a link to a Deadspin article.

Turns out they _did_ kiss in front of a slot machine. 

And a blackjack table. 

And a roulette wheel.

He remembers booking the room and leading Bryce up, he remembers more kissing before pulling away and asking Bryce why he really came back.  They had argued then, before the fighting had turned to more kissing and tearing at each other’s clothes.

He remembers, right before falling asleep, Bryce whispering, “I love you.”

 _Oops?_ Kris texts to Anthony.  _We good?_

 _Yeah, we’re good_ , Anthony responds.  Then Kris gets a call from his agent that he ignores before he drops his phone, just lets it fall from his fingers as Bryce stirs beside him.

“Hey,” Bryce says, looking at Kris with this sort of lazy half grin.

“Glad to see you’re still here,” Kris says.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Bryce says, pressing his lips to Kris’s bare shoulder.

“Good,” Kris says, “because we did a lot of making out in public and we outed ourselves.”

 

-x-

 

Maybe it was the way Bryce retweeted every article about their wedding night.

Maybe it was because Bryce changed his Twitter avatar to one from when they were just kids and were playing together for the first time.

Maybe it was because after that, he changed Twitter handle to Mr. Bryant-Harper.

Or maybe it wasn’t just _one_ of any of these things.  Maybe they wouldn’t be here, fifteen years down the road and filling out adoption forms, if it wasn’t a culmination of _all_ these things.

Kris had thought their story began in Vegas, and he may be wrong, but he definitely knows that it’ll end there – but not until they’re old and gray and can no longer lift a bat.

It’ll be perfect.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
